Innocent Shenanigans
by Focussight
Summary: Two boys cause mischief on the basketball court. Established John x Dave, high school AU, fluff. Rated for Dave's foul mouth, duh. :P


**A/N: High school AU established John x Dave. I got the idea while doing basketball in PE. Just a silly fluffy little drabble . My first time writing a Homestuck fic, and also my first time writing in 2****nd**** person. Sorry if anyone's a little OOC, I haven't actually finished reading Homestuck yet – I just started Act 5, specifically – so I don't have as deep set of an understanding of the characters as most. ^^; Enjoy!**

Your name is Dave Strider. Long story short, you are currently being forced against your will by your teacher to play basketball. You think it's kind of stupid, in all honesty, but luckily you're pretty decent at it. Oh yeah, and your dorky best friend and, as of a more recent development, boyfriend, John Egbert, is on the opposite team. No doubt the self-appointed "pranking master" has some shenanigans up his sleeve.

The game starts, and you get passed the ball by one of your teammates. Halfway to the hoop on the other side of the court, John catches up to you. You expect – and therefore prepare for – some kind of dodging in front of you or trying to knock the ball from your hands. You know, like a normal person would.

But John Egbert doesn't seem to like being normal. Or convenient. Or fair. So when you stop and raise your arms to shoot, he apparently thinks it would be hilarious to shift himself onto his tiptoes and place a small peck of a kiss to your cheek. Surprised, your aim sways slightly and the ball ends up bouncing gleefully off the rim of the hoop. You could've sworn your heart is in cahoots with him and the ball, too, because it gives an imperceptible and yet somehow humiliating _thump._

Did that really just happen...? In front of the entire class? Oh Jegus. That is _it._ Shit just got _real_. One way or another, he's paying for that.

And the longer you can convince people the warmth of your face is due to the exercise and most definitely _not_ the vaguely embarrassing scene that just unfolded, the better.

Meanwhile, John has made his way – while _giggling_, the little twit – back to the middle of the court with the others. You pick up the ball, preparing to pass it to one of your teammates...

... But then inspiration strikes.

You spot John diligently blocking one of your teammates off to one side. Smirking, you pretend you're trying to throw the ball to your teammate... but really, you _meant_ for John to intercept and catch it. And he does. He takes the bait.

You adjust your shades and run after him, preparing to pounce. He seems to have anticipated the fact you would go after _him_, though, and is swerving all over the damn place in an attempt to avoid you on the way to the hoop. You two are definitely making quite the spectacle at this point, but for some reason, you couldn't care less.

Then a window of opportunity makes itself known. Screw the no-contact rule. That ice has already technically been broken, and it's not like anyone there really gives that much of a shit about the rules of basketball anyway.

You spring with arms outstretched, aiming for John's ribs, and dish out the tickling of a lifetime.

Yes. Tickling. Okay, so maybe it's not the manliest thing in the world, but neither is whatever the hell John thought he was doing, so you just decide "what the fuck" and go for it. John squeaks and drops the ball, almost curling up in the middle of the ensuing fit of giggles.

"O-Oh my g—D-Dave, haha, sto-op it! J-Jegus, I just—h-hehehe—"

You chuckle, letting lose a genuine smile. You almost never let him make you _smile_ in public. The little menace better take note.

"You laugh like a girl, Egderp." You wrap your arms around his waist, forgetting your surroundings for a moment. The back of your mind vaguely registers the noise as an indication that people are still continuing with the game, anyway.

"Y-Yeah, well... shut up, Striderp."

"Haha, I've got you beat on comebacks _and_ pranks today. It must be a full moon or some shit."

"Nngh, don't remind me. It's humiliating. By the way, your shades fell off." He tilts his head back and grins right at you. Gog, it should be _illegal_ for a human being to be that insufferably cute. You release your hold on him and bring your hand up to your face, to—the little sneak. Your shades are still on your face, snug as can be. You don't even know why you checked really, since your vision is very obviously darker than it would be if your shades had fallen off. You guess it was just a lapse in concentration due to your boyfriend being too darn adorkable for his own good. Still embarrassing, though. You can feel your cheeks burning again.

"Jegus, I can't believe I fell for that." You mutter as he continues giggling like a dumbass. He's turned around to face you now, but is still pretty damn close. He catches you off-guard for the third time in the last half hour, nuzzling his nose briefly against yours in a freaking _Eskimo kiss_ – does this kid have no shame? – and plants a second tiny kiss. This time, to your lips.

Despite yourself, you just smile and laugh, reaching over to ruffle his hair and revelling in the way his blue eyes sparkle as he half-heartedly grabs your wrist and pushes your hand away, laughing still.

Somehow, the wrist-holding turns into hand-holding, with your fingers interlinked. And as everyone else piles back out of the gym and into the changing rooms, the two of you walk just far enough behind them to be considered alone, with each other, in your own little world.

John's head sort of flops onto your shoulder as you walk and just nestles there until you get into the changing room and have to untangle your fingers and actually get _changed_, god forbid. You make sure to plant a kiss to the top of his head before you separate, though.

And then you remember your plans to both go to his house later.

Life is cheesy as hell sometimes... but on those days, no one seems to question it. It just flows. Every sappy love song becomes _true_ and it's just amazing.

Today, you decide cheesy is most definitely a good thing.


End file.
